


Celebrating

by inksheddings



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-28
Updated: 2007-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain on his roof and Ritsuka in his arms; what more could Soubi ask for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrating

Soubi's drowsy. It's a little rainy today; not terribly warm, but he's still slightly sweaty and lethargic thanks to the humidity and a broken air conditioner. Ritsuka doesn't seem to mind, as he's voluntarily tangled himself around Soubi's body. They're both dressed and on _top_ of the bed covers, but it still makes Soubi deliriously happy.

"Soubi?"

"Hmmmm." Soubi could easily fall asleep like this; and _stay_ asleep. He's warm and safe and lulled by the rain on the roof and the tip of Ritsuka's tail tickling the small of his back -- where it somehow snuck _under_ his shirt.

"It's your birthday," Ritsuka says, as if Soubi'd forgotten already.

Soubi smiles and throws a leg over Ritsuka's hip. "I know."

"Well...don't you want to, I don't know, celebrate? Go somewhere? Do something special?"

Soubi opens his eyes to find Ritsuka looking up at him solemnly, biting his lower lip and knitting his brow. It's as if he's wondering if he should have given Soubi something more than a new set of paintbrushes.

Soubi rubs their noses together and then takes a nip.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka admonishes, but he's smiling too now, so Soubi just pulls him somehow even closer.

Ritsuka sighs.

Soubi's almost asleep....

"Soubi? Are you sure you don't want to-"

"Shhhhhh," Soubi quiets him, kissing him on the top of his head. "I'm celebrating."

 **END**   



End file.
